The following description relates to a slot die assembly for a fluid application device, and in particular, slot die assembly configured for rapid changeover in a fluid application device.
Nonwoven fabrics are engineering fabrics that provide specific functions such as absorbency, liquid repellence, resilience, stretch, softness, strength, flame retardant protection, easy cleaning, cushioning, filtering, use as a bacterial barrier and sterility. In combination with other materials, the nonwoven materials can provide a spectrum of products with diverse properties and can be used alone or as components of hygiene apparel including disposable hygiene products, home furnishings, health care, engineering, industrial and consumer goods.
One or more elasticated strands may be positioned on and bonded to the nonwoven materials to, for example, provide flexibility in the product for fitting around an object or a person. The strands may be bonded to the nonwoven fabric with an adhesive in the form of a glue fiber.
An adhesive application device may apply adhesive to the strands with a nozzle assembly, such as a die and shim extruder assembly. A die and shim extruder assembly typically includes a die extruder, a plate, and a shim positioned between the die extruder and plate. Typically, a plurality of threaded fasteners are received through respective cylindrical bores in the die extruder and received in the applicator head.
To remove or replace the die and shim extruder assembly form the applicator head, an operator rotates each fastener to remove the fastener from the applicator head and the die extruder. Conversely, to secure the die and shim extruder assembly to the applicator head, an operator inserts the fasteners through the respective bores of the die extruder and rotates the fasteners to secure them within the applicator head.
However, the actuation and complete removal or insertion of individual fasteners may be time consuming. In addition, it may burdensome to the operator to collect and store each fastener as it is removed from the die extruder. In some cases, fasteners may be mishandled or lost, leading to further installation or removal delays.
Accordingly, there is a need for a die and shim extruder assembly that may be secured to or removed from an applicator head of a fluid application device without complete removal of the fasteners extending between the die extruder and the applicator head and with reduced, limited or no use of a tool.